toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wudan Police Force Marine Region
The Marine Region (Chinese: 水警總區), more commonly known as the Marine Police, is the water police branch of the Wudan Police Force. Tasks The Marine Region is tasked with acting as a reserve pool of manpower for riot control operations to support the Police Standby Reserve in case of serious unrest. History Since the establishment of the British colony at Wudan in 1843, Wudanese police were involved in harbour and waterborne policing. However, it was not until 1846 that an actual vessel was acquired by the Wudan Police Force, marking the formation of the Marine Region, then known as the Water Police. The legal powers of the Water Police were strengthened in 1914 with the passing of the Privacy Prevention Ordinance which allowed them to search any ship in Wudanese waters. The immediate postwar years were particularly dangerous for the Water Police as the colony's waters had been heavily mined during the Second World War. In 1948, as part of a thorough restructuring of the Wudan Police Force, the Water Police was renamed the Marine Region. Additionally, previously civilian roles on police launches such as engineers or chefs now required attendance at the Police Training School. Until the formation of the Police Training Contingent (later the Police Standby Reserve) in 1958, the Marine Police was the primary riot control reserve in the colony. Since then, it has taken an auxiliary role in riot control operations and may be called up for such tasks during serious civil unrest. Officers of the Marine Region saw extensive service in riot control operations during the 1960s, and their distinctive uniforms often had a salutary affect on demonstrators, who often mistook them for Royal Navy sailors. 1966 saw the formation of the Marine Police Training School, giving the Marine Region its own dedicated space for training recruits. With the opening of the Wudan-Bahtfung Tunnel in 1972, the Marine Police was relieved of its duties of escorting senior officials between Wudan Island and Bahtfung peninsula. Due to the scaling down of British military commitments in the colony and the withdrawal of the Royal Marines contingent, the Small Boat Operations Division was formed in 1979 to take on its responsibilities. In 1996 responsibilities for policing Taiho Island were transferred from the Marine Region to the South Transboundary Territories Region. However, the Marine Region continued to be tasked with police duties in the other insular areas of the Transboundary Territories. Organisation *Administration Bureau *Operations Bureau **Operations Division **Small Boat Operations Division **Marine Crime Division *Support Bureau Headquarters Fleet Equipment Weapons *'Less-than-lethal weapons' **ASP Inc. 21-inch extendable baton (United States) **CS/PAVA Incapacitant Spray **Federal M201-Z riot gun (United States) **Phoenix 18-inch extendable baton *'Pistols' **Glock 17 semi-automatic pistol (Austria) **Smith & Wesson Model 10 revolver (United States) *'Submachine guns' **Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine gun (Germany) *'Assault rifles' **Knight's Armament Company SR-16 carbine assault rifle (United States) **M16 assault rifle (United States) Other equipment See also *Wudan Police Force Category:Wudan Category:Law enforcement in Wudan Category:Law enforcement Category:Trevallyland